Seven Years of Bad Luck
by electricbluecat
Summary: Draco breaks a magic mirror..and as punishment he is bound to his mortal enemy..but is hatred the only thing to become of this? Slash. Some wude words.
1. Shards

A/N I hope this hasn't been done before. If it has, I apologise for being unoriginal and bad at writing. If it hasn't, yay! ^_^ Reviews are always appreciate, be they praise or criticism. 

Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are JK Rowling's and Microsoft is Bill Gates'. Heh.

****

Seven Years of bad luck

Chapter one : Shards.

There was a place in the manor where Draco liked to go, sometimes. The only place where nobody could talk to him, and he could sit and think without being disturbed. It was a place tucked away from the rich, luxorious and clean splendour of the rest of the manor. It wasn't luxorious. In fact, it was downright dank and dirty. But Draco liked it.

The attic was a place where no-one, not even the house elf [1] went. It was full of old magic junk which Draco never touched, for fear of unleashing and possibly invoking some ancient Dark magic without meaning to. Draco, despite regular appearances, didn't mind the dark and the dust. It wasn't even that dark in there, not during the day, for it was right up in the roof where small streams of light could filter through. And besides, he could always fix any lighting obstacles with a flick of his wand. 

He liked to sit in a corner of the attic, which you could only find if you pushed past the cobwebs, shuffled through the dust on the floorboards and shifted several boxes and bits of antique to get to. And besides, who would do that? 

Draco called it his Thinking Corner. When his father was being tiresome and lashing out at him verbally, or when he simply felt fed up, he would find an excuse -whatever the situation- to slip away and come up to the attic. He would reflect upon life's little problems. His father. His mother. School. Lonliness. Lonliness was probably the worst of all, he always thought. His father, he could put up with that, cold treatment he had learnt to deal with. Just block up your ears and don't listen, he had always done. His mother was always away. Away. He suspected she may be having an affair, and if she was, that wouldn't surprise him. Or his father, for that matter, who also couldn't be trusted in a relationship. 

School was okay.. It bored him, and it annoyed him, he had no real friends and he had always a reputation to look after. He could never do whatever he wanted, he always had to do something Malfoy-ish to avoid confrontation from his father, but at least at school he was away from family and holiday life there. Several hundred miles away was the way Draco liked his parents best. At school, even if he had no real friends to talk to, he could always play some Quidditch to free his mind or sit in the privacy of his own bed and read, or even better, think. 

He had been brought up as Malfoy, not Draco. Taught to be ambitious, spiteful, proud, quick, cunning and insensitive. But most important of all, he was brought up to be the best. He _had_ to be. 

It was a Saturday. The sun was out, but a bitter temperature fought the sunlight. It was two days before Draco was due to return to Hogwarts for a new school year, his fifth. He was sitting in his corner, stretched out leisurely on a long low beam of wood, a blanket wrapped around his skinny figure, when something caught his eye. It was a flash of light.. quick, but bright. Curious, Draco slid the blanket off his shoulders and stood up. Making his way awkwardly, moving objects out of his path with his feet, Draco found the source of light. It was a mirror, tall and oval-shaped, with a golden frame and stand. The mirror itself was gleaming brightly under a layer of cobwebs, but Draco found it was not from reflected light…but the whole mirror seemed to shine with glowing radiance, every now and then giving off a twinkle of light. 

Draco stayed where he was, afraid to go near it. Finally he edged in front of it, and chanced a glance. As soon as his eyes met the icy blue ones reflected in the mirror, a glare of red light shone out from the mirror for a few seconds, and Draco felt a breeze flow down his spine. Alarmed, he turned quickly and suddenly, tripped over a box, and flew headlong into the ground. His foot connected with the mirror stand and the large frame toppled and fell to the ground with an ear-splintering crash, shards of glass flying everywhere. 

Draco shielded himself before looking up at the mess on the floor.

"Shit."

~*~

[1] Lots of people like to write that the Malfoys have a lot of house elves, but it's never stated in the books whether they have one or not, but Hogwarts has about a hundred, so I decided to give them just the one. 


	2. Anxiety

A/N Whee! I have 3 reviews. Well. It's a start, okay? Erm. Basically, in this chapter, Draco spends th day worrying about the mirror, doing a Hermione and looking things up in books..etc.. 

Warning. This will eventually become slash, but not just yet. Eheh. I just remembered. In the previous chapter, when the mirror fell, I wrote 'ear splintering'. I can't remember whether I wanted to say 'ear splitting crash' or 'splintering crash' and I can't be bothered to go back and change it. So. Oh! I also put that Draco could fix any lighting problems with magic. Well, he can't. No magic in the holidays, remember? Oh dear, I'm not so good at this anymore.. ack.. well .. as Scratches would say, ENJOI!

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's.

****

Seven Years of Bad Luck

Chapter 2: Anxiety

Sunday rained. Heavily. Draco did not go up to the attic, preferring to stay in the warmth of his own room on a day as it was. He had not bothered clearing up the mess in the attic (who went up there apart from him, anyway?), but had spent most of a sleepless night worrying about the consequences of his mistake. 

He knew that in the Muggle realm, breaking a mirror was said to bring forth seven years of bad luck for whoever broke it. If this was just Muggle superstition, surely it would be wholly true in the wizarding realm? Draco had run this over in his mind. Witches and wizards were just superstition in the Muggle realm, but they were real … so … therefore… 

"Shit!" he said again. 

A few hours later, he had also realised that the mirror was not just an ordinary mirror. Would that make any difference? Draco knew he was overreacting, but somehow, there was a bad feeling, somewhere…

The next morning, he had gotten up early, and went into the small library his father kept and spent a few minutes searching sections, finally pulling out two books, entitled _Bewitched Objects of the Wizarding Realm_ and _An A-Z list of popular Magical Items_. After that, he snuck into his father's study and hurriedly searched through the drawers of the large mahogany desk upon with were many pieces of parchment, several important-looking documents and many quills and bottles of ink. 

At the bottom of one of the drawers, Draco found two lists. One of the properties his father owned (he couldn't help but notice that the list was extremely long) and the other of the magical items he owned (this one, possibly even longer). He placed the first carefully back in the drawer and scampered out of the study, remembering to lock the door behind him. 

Back in his own room, he locked the door and consulted the ornamental clock on his wall. It was seven o'clock. He had two hours until the house elf came to wake him up for breakfast. 

He sat at his desk, and consulted the list first. It was in his father's own handwriting. He scanned it for a few seconds, before he found what he was looking for:

__

One Malchance mirror

A Malchance mirror… Draco furrowed his brow. "What the hell?" 

That didn't sound like something that would be bewitched. He opened _An A-Z of popular Magical Items _at the index. Flicking to the 'm's, he found the page number listed under _mirror, Malchance_. There was an illustration the exact replica of the mirror he had found in the attic. Draco shuddered a bit, and proceeded to read. 

__

…the Malchance Mirror is a highly powerful magical object. If the correct incantation is spoken whilst standing in front of the glass, the speaker will receive a bout of good luck for a certain amount of time. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic, in 1892, discovered that the mirrors were being used to gain power and wealth unfairly, the mirrors were destroyed and it was made illegal to make or own a Malchance mirror. 

Draco pursed his lips. His father would be keeping the mirror illegally, then. Well, he would be, if Draco hadn't smashed it. To be honest, he wasn't really that surprised. He read on.

__

…however, if the mirror is smashed, broken, or cracked in any way by human error, they will receive seven years of ill fortune and be bound to his or her mortal enemy. This will commence from the next time he or she sets eyes upon said adversary.

Draco looked up, his eyes wide.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N Yikes. Sorry about the delay for this chapter, I wasn't quite sure how to start it. Thanks for all the reviews! Wheeness! Demeter- I know Draco was a bit out of character, but I assure you, he's not going to suddenly go 'light'. I want him to be the same Malfoy! 

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's.

****

Seven years of Bad Luck

Chapter 3: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Draco looked wildly above the heads of the crowd of students surrounding him, searching for a mop of untidy black hair. Well, lots of the students had black hair, but Draco, assured that Harry wasn't at the station yet, proceeded to lug his trunk onto the scarlet steam engine in front of him. 

It had to be Harry, hadn't it? It couldn't be anyone else, could it? Draco had always considered Harry his mortal enemy, but then again, the Weasel came a close second… 

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" 

Draco turned sharply, afraid of what he might see. The Weasel was waving his arms about like an idiot, the Mudblood at his side, both of them rushing to see… 

Draco, eyes wide with fear, literally dived into the open door of the last carriage and threw himself into a seat, breathing slightly louder than normal. He couldn't go on throughout the _whole_ school year like this. How could he not look at Potter for a whole year? There were lessons, there was Quidditch! And there was his reputation… what would everyone think when they found he no longer paid attention to the Potter boy? 

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Suddenly, the carriage door slid open, and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, lumbered in. Pretending to scratch his head, Draco looked up again and opened his mouth to say something to the two, when the door opened again and he heard a voice.. Harry's voice.. saying, "Hang on, Ron, this one might be empty," 

Horror struck, Draco buried his head into the seat next to him. Crabbe and Goyle looked bewildered. 

"Malfoy? You're not _crying,_ are you?" asked Harry, half taunting, half serious. Ron sauntered in. "Oh. It's him. What's wrong with him?"

Draco made sure his eyes were completely covered, and shouted out, in a muffled voice, "Potter, Weasel, just get out of here. Now." 

Ron shrugged. "Free country." Draco emitted a growl of frustration from under his arm. Harry reached forward and grabbed Draco's arm, yanking him upwards.

Out of shock, Draco opened his eyes for a split second… but that was enough. 

A glaring red light illuminated the two boys, filling the whole carriage. Both felt a tingling sensation, Draco where Harry's hand was clutching his arm, and Harry his hand. 

When the light had subsided, Harry opened his mouth to question the blonde demandingly, but Draco let forth a stream of bad language and clenched his other fist. 

"STUPID MIRROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N Oh my GOD, how short was that chapter? But I didn't really want to put the next chapter in under it, so I guess it'll have to do. 


	4. Explanations

A/N Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys, you said nice things! Wow! No flames! To Ami Potter – I checked the second book today. Is it in the chapter where Dobby is freed? Only I couldn't find it there.. I'd appreciate if you'd tell me, so then I might be able to see whether I was wrong or not. ^^

O! I decided to give you guys a longer chapter. I'm not very good at writing long chapters, so don't give me stick if this one's complete and utter crap. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's.

****

Seven Years of Bad Luck

Chapter 4: Explanations

Ron darted forward suddenly and ripped Harry's hand off Draco's arm. 

"Malfoy!!!!!" he bellowed furiously. "What the hell have you done????" 

Draco sighed and glared at Ron, not deigning to answer him. Instead, he reached into his trunk next to him and pulled out _An A-Z of Popular Magical Items_ and flicked it open at the bookmark he had put in it to mark the page. His eyes scanned the page for a moment, before they opened wider in sudden realisation. 

Harry nudged Ron. "I think he's turned into Hermione…." Ron frowned and tried to wrench the book away from Draco. "Malfoy, this is no time to read! Now _tell me what the hell just happened!_" 

Sighing resignedly, Draco held the book up for Ron to take. He grabbed it and he and Harry both read the page. Ron shrugged. "I still don't see that as an answer. Are you going to explain or not?"

"Not." said Draco, folding his arms. "I don't see what business it is of yours anyway, Weasel, it's Potter's and mine."

Ron opened his mouth, about to emit a vicious comeback, but instead, seemed to think better of it, and turned to look at Harry, mouth still open. Before he could say anything, Draco interrupted again.

"And you might want to close your mouth, Weasel, you look like a swordfish with sunburn," 

Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter. Ron's ears reddened and he dived forwards onto Draco, raising his fist, but Crabbe, Goyle and Harry dragged him back. 

Whilst Ron struggled in the vice-like grip of Crabbe and Goyle, Harry let go of him and stared at Draco. He frowned for a second, glanced at the book again, and met the cold blue eyes, narrowed, staring right back at him. 

"This is all your fault," he said quietly, as he realised what must have happened… what Draco had done.

Ron, who had stopped struggling, frowned and shook his head in confused bewilderment. 

"What's his fault? I know a lot of things are his fault, but you know.."

Harry slapped the book down into Draco's lap and folded his arms.

"So. You broke some stupid mirror your dad owns...illegally," he added, "and as a result, you get bound to me for… how long was it? SEVEN YEARS. Seven years, Malfoy! SEVEN BLOODY YEARS!" 

Harry calmed down. He breathed deeply and looked at Draco again. "How far?" he asked, in a quieter tone.

"How far what?" came the reply, in the same tone of voice.

"How far can I go… away from you?" 

Draco winced and sighed, biting his lip. "Five paces."

Harry's eyes seemed to pop right out of his head. "WHAT?!" he exploded. "You mean to say, that through NO fault of my own, I am forced to spend SEVEN WHOLE YEARS next to..to.. to _you_!" 

Draco stood up. "You think I _like _this, Potter? You think I pushed the stupid thing over on _purpose_ just so I could be bound to Dumbledore's Golden Boy for the rest of my life at Hogwarts _and four years after that??_"

He spat the last words, as if they were demeaning to him, and it was then that Harry realised that he had never noticed how well Draco accentuated before. Vowels pronounced in full glory, 't's like spitting flames, 's's as if from the tongue of Salazar Slytherin's serpent itself. He blinked once, as if to recover from this verbal attack, and looked up at the fuming blonde in front of him. 

"As soon as we get to school.." he whispered, and was horrified to hear how much he sounded like Snape when he was giving a detention, "..we're going _straight_ to Dumbledore."

Ron, who was also glaring at Draco, managed to shake off Crabbe and Goyle, who both sat down, with confused looks on their faces. Ron glanced at Harry.

"I'm going to go and tell.. get," he added hastily, "Hermione. She'll be wondering where we've gone. "

Harry nodded, and Draco said nothing. The two spent the rest of the journey sitting in the same seats, throwing each other dirty looks.

-

It was dark when they reached the castle. Draco and Harry, who seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement not to say anything to each other until they went to Dumbledore.

They all clambered into a carriage, Draco sitting as far away from Hermione as possible, but in the seat next to Harry. Harry had learnt the hard way that simply just wrenching himself away from Draco would not solve the problem. Any more than five paces away from his mortal enemy…and he was overcome with intense pain filling every bone in his body. 

As the carriages trundled up to the castle, and through the gates flanked by the statues of the winged boars, Draco leaned towards Harry and muttered, "We can't just go to the feast…we'd have to sit together…"

Harry nodded. "We'll just go straight to Dumbledore before the feast." 

The Entrance Hall was already full of students, and Draco and Harry lost Hermione and Ron as they joined the fray. Students jostled and nudged each other, and at one point, Draco was dragged, by accident, away from Harry. Both both boys cried out, and Harry was almost blinded with pain. He groped his way towards Draco, who was doing the same, and as they stood, one pace apart, the pain showed no signs of ceasing. 

As if by instinct, Draco reached forwards and grabbed Harry's arm. The pain flowed down his body and out through his toes, and he was left feeling shaken. Harry was breathing heavily, ignoring the multitude of students staring at them both. "We have to touch to make it stop? But…that didn't happen when I tried it before!"

Draco nodded. "Yes, it did. I stood up and pulled you back. Remember?"

The two pushed their way through the crowd and, instead of making for their house tables, went to stand in front of the Teachers' table. Looking up, Draco fell silent, so Harry, with a half-frown at him, took a deep breath and called out, "Professor.. Professor Dumbledore? Please may we speak to you?"

Dumbledore glanced at Snape on his left, who in turn glanced at Draco, and nodded slowly. Dumbledore stood up and made his way down to join the two boys. "Come to my office, if it is urgent."

Draco spoke up, "It's _very_ urgent, sir," 

Dumbledore nodded. "Then we shall discuss whatever this ailment is during the Sorting."

He turned on his heel and the two adversaries followed him. 

-

Dumbledore went into his office, and Harry made to follow, but Draco pulled him back.

"I can't do this." he said.

"Why not?"

"The..the mirror…my father…it's illegal, Potter! I could get into trouble! So will my father!" Draco flinched. "He…he doesn't know I broke it. He doesn't even know I go into the attic. No-one does. Well, except you,"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well I still say you both deserve it, but don't worry…look...we'll tell Dumbledore, he'll understand."

Draco was disbelieving. Harry turned and dragged a reluctant Draco into the office.

"So, boys, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dumbledore, seated at his desk, hands clasped in front of him.

Harry cast a sideways glance at Draco, who sighed once more. He bit his lip for what seemed like an age, and finally took a deep breath. He told Dumbledore everything… why he went up to the attic, what happened when he found the mirror, how he had looked it up.. he avoided saying that the mirror was illegal to own, but if Dumbledore noticed this, he said nothing.

"…so now, we can't walk further than five paces apart…or it hurts," Draco winced. "Badly."

Dumbledore twirled his moustache for a minute, and then he looked slightly amused.

"Well, I know that there is no magical cure for this…except…"

Harry leaned forwards. "Except what?" he asked eagerly.

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "I daresare you would both be horrified if I told you. Now…seeing as you won't be able to sleep in your dormitories tonight….I will arrange for Mr Filch to make up a room with a bed for you both. And you will take your lessons on a two-week rota."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, aghast.

"We have to sleep in the same _bed?_"

A/N Whee! Nice long-ish chapter. What do you think? Keep reviewing, or I might not be compelled to write..muahaha… oh yes, and in the next chapter…a fight!


	5. I'll have you know that was my head..

A/N *falls over with an interesting crash-bang-wallop sound* I love reviews! Yay! I was so happy when I woke up this morning and I had 13 more! WOOt! *coughs* So, newei. Thank you for all your praise/rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-your-arses-off/advice etc. I'll be sure to keep that hint in mind, Demeter! To MOI, yes, I was thinking the 'horrific' cure might be something like that, but most likely that wouldn't be enough, if you get me. I'm trying to be as subtle as possible so I don't go and tell everyone what's gonna happen..dammit.. *slaps self* Newei.

Draco: *pokes electricbluecat hard in the back of the head*

EBC: Ow!

Draco: Why don't you have more reviews about /me/? So far..only one person likes me…

EBC: That'd be draco's_slave ^_^

Draco: *rolls eyes* And that doesn't freak me out at all… 
    
    EBC: (don't worry, d_s, he loves you really..)

Draco: And by the way, I am _not_ sleeping with Potter, MOI…

EBC: That's what you think! O.o;;

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's

****

Seven Years of Bad Luck

Chapter 5: The Fight
    
    Draco was sitting on the bed, absently pulling at a thread in the tassel fringing the hangings of the four-poster. Harry was pacing a short distance away, as far as was possible, before turning on his heel and pacing in the other diection. Suddenly he turned to face the bed and glared at Draco.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" he sighed and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the purple top hanging (A/N Sorry, I forgot what the bit at the top of a four-poster bed is, and yes, it's purple, because I didn't want to make it both red and green) before continuing. "This has nothing to do with me. Nothing! Apart from the fact that you hate me, and I hate you, I did nothing wrong! You're the one in the wrong!"

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "Yes… I could never place whether we really _did_ hate each other or not, but now I suppose we must…the mirror wouldn't have bound us if we weren't 'mortal enemies'."

Harry was silent for a few moments, before he sat up hurriedly, ignoring the head rush, and hurled a pillow at the skirting board so viciously a seam ripped and a few feathers escaped, rocking backwards and forwards through the air as they came down to ground. Draco glanced at Harry coolly and leaned his back against the bed-post. 

"Now, now, don't get _upset_, Potter," he drawled. Harry suddenly snapped again. 

"_Upset?_ I have every right to be upset! You treat me like dirt, Malfoy, and you force me to stay at your side for seven fucking years, and now you tell me I shouldn't get _upset?_"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't treat you like dirt if you hadn't shunned me on the train, in our first year." His voice was suddenly full of feeling Harry hadn't heard in Draco before. It was like regret…almost pain. "At least I _tried_, Potter! At least I didn't turn away to hang around with my Mudblood, Muggle-loving friends who-"

Draco was cut off, and he protested with a loud gurgling sound as he found Harry, who had forgotten about wands or magic, and had simply dived at him, was choking him with one hand, whilst pulling his hair with the other.

"You make my life a living hell, Malfoy!" he yelled, every now and then banging Draco's skull against the headboard. "In first year, all you did was make sick jokes about my family! In second year, what about Hermione? Third year, all that Dementor crap, and in fourth? That was the worst, Malfoy! Stupid cracks about my parents and that woman's newspaper articles and all the stick you gave Ron about _his_ family? What, do you get some sick kick out of making people's lives misery? And then, when people stand up to you, it's okay, because they were being _offensive?_" Harry stopped to pause for breath. "Think about what you said the first time Ron's dad was in the paper, fourth year. You made comments about Ron's mother, so I said something about yours! Once, Malfoy! Imagine how you felt…offended? Humiliated? Defensive? Multipy that by a hundred and that is how it feels to be subjected to your crap! Why do you do it? WHY?" 

Harry inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened. He let go of Malfoy and slid off him, putting his head in his hands. "Oh God," he muttered through his fingers, "I'm worse than you are…" He said no more, and, ignoring the food which had been brought up from the feast, and not bothering to change, he climbed into the bed and promptly fell asleep. Draco watched him for a few seconds, before doing the same himself.

-
    
    Early the next morning, Harry woke up to see Draco's face extremely close to his. He jumped, but quickly recovered and sat up. After a few minutes sitting doing nothing, he turned his eyes to the other boy. Blue eyes opened and met green, and there was a silence before the blonde said slowly, 

"I'm sorry." He stared at Harry, eyes full of meaning.

Harry scowled. "For which? Making my life crap or the mirror thing?"

Draco shrugged. "Both." He said nothing more, so Harry decided to get up. "Erm. Can you turn around, so I can change my robes? I fell asleep in them." He looked over his shoulder, but Draco was already up and sitting with his back to him, pulling on fresh black Hogwarts robes. "I've seen flesh before Potter," he remarked, but did not make any sign of moving. His tone was passive, and it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. 

After dressing, the two boys ate the toast which had been sent to their room, and it was this that made Harry wonder when Dumbledore was going to inform the school about this…_if_ he was going to inform the school about this. Harry munched the last of his toast in thoughtful silence, until Draco tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at their timetable. 

"Come on," he murmured quietly. "Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. My, my, what a fun morning this is going to be.."

Harry glared at him before pulling his bag onto his shoulder and setting off down the stairs, Draco behind him, for the start of the day. 


	6. Adjusting

A/N Eee! Okay, due to popular demand (hehe, I love saying that) I will now be making the chapters.. longer! Squee! Sorta.

EBC: *pokes Draco* Seee.. dragon eyes likes you! And according to Jill (or Mrs Tom Felton as she may refer to herself as) you're her wee baby! Well...so am I…but...I have to be, don't I? ^^

Draco: I am pretty angelic, aren't I?

Tom Felton: *appears from no-where* Err.. my eyes are _blue_, and if you'd like to check the rather beautiful poster of me in EBC's room… 

Draco: Yeah, we all know _your_ eyes are blue, twinkletoes, but what are mine?

EBC: grey blue ^_^

****

Seven Years of Bad Luck

Chapter 6: Adjusting

As the two boys entered the Transfiguration classroom and plopped themselves down into two seats near the back, many questioning glares were thrown Draco's way, and he responded to these by staring coolly back without a word. Ron, horrified, turned around to speak to Harry, when Professor McGonagall swept in. She gave Draco not a second glance, and it was obvious to them both that she had already been informed. 

Harry sighed as the class settled into the first class of the day, quills scratching across new, smooth, crisp parchment, the scraping of stools on the floor as the occupants shifted around, and the squeaking of the chalk as Proessor McGonagall scrawled notes across the board. He stared into space, head propped on his hand, and he started to imagine how everything was going to change. For the next seven years, everything was going to be different.

-

__

Everything's going to be different. 

Think of the life you had. Gone. 

And what is the future going to bring me? I wish for future personified so that I could ask it what the fuck I had to do with any of this. So that I could yell and scream and vent my feelings out onto someone to do with all of this. You may say Draco Malfoy, but haven't I already done that? Yelled and screamed my feelings to him? Even beaten him up? He always looks so scared, so guiltily at me, and there are times when I notice that he doesn't look the same. He looks…sorry. Like when he apologised to me last night. I know this, because I've been watching him. Malfoy confuses me. Yes, most of the time he is an apathetic, arrogant twat with no consideration for others, but then again, maybe once or twice, I've caught him with an expression on his face which says, 'What am I doing?'. Unfortunately, after about two seconds, maybe three if you're lucky enough to catch him in a pensive mood, the smirk returns and life carries on. I would like to blame him, but it seems like it was an accident…I'm still pissed, and I won't forgive him easily, not yet, but I want to prove to myself that I can control my anger. I will channel it towards something else. 

Oh God, I wish I could still play Quidditch. Actually, I wish I could do anything on my own again. I want to be able to go somewhere on my own. And what about Ron and Hermione? How am I to go around with them? Would Malfoy come too? No. Bad idea. Very bad idea. I have to go and see Dumbledore and find out what that cure was. I can't stand any more of this. This is...this is injustice! What did I do? Those mirrors are seriously fucked up. No wonder they were made illegal.

Oh crap. I need the toilet!

-

__

I smothered a laugh and hastily turned it into a cough as I watched Harry's expression. He looked so...dazed. It was as if hell could break loose around him and he wouldn't know any different. Poor pathetic fool. Did I just call him Harry? I meant Harry. Oh shit, twice! Potter! Potter, Potter, Potter! What's wrong with me? 

This whole thing is so bizarre. Seven years is a long time. Why was I such a dick? Why the hell was the mirror there anyway? And you know something? This is all my fault. Now I'd like to keep that quiet, but I admit it, at least, to myself. It's important not to let others think of you as weak. You have to be dominant. My father said that if you want to go anywhere in life, take control. I often find myself wondering what my father will do when he finds out what I've done. I mean, Harry Potter of all people! He'd probably…shout at me for a few hours about shaming the family name and then set up a scheme for me to abduct Potter for him...or something.. 

I have a weak feeling in my stomach now. I have to go and see Dumbledore. Didn't he say something about a cure? I don't care...I'll do anything! 

I really think the rest of the school should be notified. Well, I don't really think that. A part of me does. Sadly it's just a tiny part near my left knee. The rest of me would hate for the school to know. Draco Malfoy, bound to Harry Potter! What a lowly punishment, that's what my father would say. I shudder. This has to stop. I can't go on like this. We have to…wash together, sleep together, eat together, learn together, spend every second of our lives for the next seven years together. What sort of torture is that? Even if it wasn't Potter, if it was someone I had no hate to project towards, I would still loathe it. I've always been quite solitary. Like to be the centre of attention, of course, but I like to spend time alone sometimes. 

There are some times when I feel depressed, like a stormcloud is hovering over my head, waiting to drench me, and there are times when I feel indignant, but then of course I realise that this is my fault, and other times I feel so angry. So angry I need somewhere for this anger to go but there is no door. I would take it out on Potter, under normal circumstances, but then… 

Porfessor McGonagall is looking at me. I'd best pretend I'm paying attention.

-
    
    
    "Due to an unfortunate, er… accident," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily, "Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy will now be…how can I put this? Inseparable. This, of course, is the reason why they are both not always in lessons and/or at lunch or dinner. Please do not question these two boys on their circumstances, as this will continue for a very long time."
    Harry's face burned as he felt every head in the Great Hall turn to look at him and Draco. The end of the Gryffindor table had been joined to the end of the Slytherin table, so that both Harry and Draco could sit with their house members without pulling apart. There was a nasty silence in the hall. Hagrid coughed, and Dumbledore quickly sat down, saying, "You may now start your dinner,"
    Harry and Draco forgotten for the moment, the school tucked into their food as the tureens in front of them filled with roast beef and potatoes, among other side dishes. Draco was chatting to Blaise Zabini, or, rather, Blaise Zabini was chatting to Draco, who was merely nodding and 'mming' through mouthfuls of potato. Ron leaned forward and muttered,
    "Harry, I need to talk to you. Without him," he jerked a thumb at Draco, "around," Harry frowned.
    "Ron, you know that's impossible," he said, toying with his carrots.
    "Yeah well.. I thought.. where's your room?"
    "Third door to the left of the statue of Harold the Peacemaker on the second floor," Harry answered. "Why?"
    "Can I meet you there at about 2.00 am? Tonight? Only…will he be asleep?"
    Harry nodded. "I reckon so. Password's 'golden syrup'. Are you going to tell Hermione?"
    Ron nodded. "I might need to borrow the Cloak."
    Harry chewed his cheek for a moment, then said, "I'll tell Malfoy I need the loo, or something…if you wait outside the boys' toilets after dinner, I can pass it to you there,"
    Ron nodded, and put his knife and fork down. "I'd better go. See you."
    "See you."


	7. A Bump in the Night

A/N So here it is! Finally... I know, I haven't updated in light-years, but I was stuck. Very stuck. Quagmire stuck. But I've decided to add a little twist to the story which I wasn't going to put in there before. Enjoi!

****

Seven Years of Bad Luck

Chapter 7: A Bump in the Night

Harry sat on the bed, biting his thumbnail; a bad habit which Hermione was always telling him to drop. He had slipped Ron the Cloak earlier that day; now it was past 2.00 and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hoping he hadn't been caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, Harry's gaze fell upon the blonde sleeping next to him, chest rising and falling gently with the intake of each breath. Even in sleep, Draco wore a smirk-like smile, as if he were having a pleasant dream, calm and soothing. Harry couldn't help but notice the particularly long eyelashes, or the way a few strands of his bangs fell across his left eye. 

It was then when he suddenly became oblivious to time, and only that it was a long time before he finally fell asleep, unaware that his dark hair fell onto blonde as his head hit the pillow.

-

The next day, Harry was confronted by a tearful Hermione, who stopped him in the hallway on his way to Charms. 

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked tentatively, with a sidelong glance at Draco. Hermione extracted herself from Harry's arms long enough to spill forth an incoherent jumble of words before bursting into tears again. 

It was Draco who got some sense out of her. Gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eye, he shook her gently but somewhat firmly and said, 

"Look, Granger, he can't help you if you don't tell him... can't you see?" 

Surprised, Hermione nodded slowly, and managed to explain to them both that Ron had been attacked in the hallway and that he was currently in the Hospital Wing.

Stricken, Harry wanted to skip Charms to go and see him, and finally persuaded a reluctant Draco to go. As the last people filtered from the hallways, dawdling on their way to classes, the two boys sprinted up the main stairs to the Hospital Wing.

-

"Ron?"

Brown eyes [1] blinked several times, then slowly focused upon a boy with dark unruly hair.

"Harry.." 

The boy knelt by the hospital bed and spoke in a low voice so that Draco, sitting nearby, engrossed in a Quidditch magazine, would not hear.

"Hermione told us that you'd been attacked. What happened? Was it V-"

He was cut off by Ron violently shaking his head, suddenly unable to speak a single word, eyes wide open with fear. He started to shake violently as if a sudden chill had been brought to his body, even though he was wrapped in a warm hospital blanket. He opened his mouth to try and utter some words; but none came forth, only a stuttering sound. Draco stopped reading the magazine and gaped at Ron; for once he said nothing. 

Urgent thoughts flashed across Harry's mind- should he fetch Madam Pomfrey and reveal that he and Draco had skipped class? Or should he try and calm Ron down? Before he had time to think of a solution to the problem, Ron slumped back against the headboard in a faint.

"Shit.." murmured Draco. 

"I'm staying here with him," said Harry, just as the sound of light footsteps reached their ears. 

"You can't, dipshit! That's Pomfrey coming and she's going to bust us for skipping class!" he sprang forwards and grabbed Harry's hand, which, even in an urgent situation, he couldn't fail to notice was pleasantly warm. He dragged the boy out of the hospital and into the corridor. 

Harry glared defiance at the blonde, but said nothing. 

Draco broke the long silence which followed. "It wasn't Voldemort, was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. It must have been something more terrible...although I can't think of anything so terrible as the resurrection of the Dark Lord,"

After speaking these words, Harry chanced an uneasy glance at Draco, who was staring at him. After emitting a soft laugh, he shook his head.

"You think I'm a Death Eater, don't you? Or that I support Voldemort?"

Harry paused…and nodded.

Draco laughed again, but his face quickly gained a serious expression. "I'm not a fool, Potter. I know the difference between good and evil. I may be a cheeky bastard at times, nasty and albeit a little self-centered-"

Harry snorted, but Draco continued.

"-and insensitive. But I'm not evil.** I'm not like my father,**"

Harry stared at him for a long time, into the face of one who looked so serious, so trustworthy… he had to believe him. Finally, he nodded. "This has something to do with me. It's my fault."

"DON'T BE NOBLE, POTTER! Just because your friend is lying in the Hospital Wing, it doesn't make it your fault! Even if there is something bad in this school, and even if it did come here because of you, you couldn't have prevented it!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" yelled Harry back. "People have DIED because of me! Cedric died because of **me**! And what you said on the train last year didn't really help me at that point, Malfoy! I wish I wasn't Harry bloody Potter! I wish it was someone else!"

"YOU CAN'T STAND AROUND WISHING AND TRY AND UNMAKE FATE! What's happened has happened, and for good reason! Can't you see it? Are so blind you can't see that you're the one who-"

Draco found himself unable to continue. Harry's mouth covered his own, a soft surge of heat spread from his body to Draco's. Surprised, yet unable to act upon it for the numb feeling gathering in his brain, he closed his eyes and...kissed back.

Harry was so shocked at his spur-of-the-moment actions, that he was ready to pull away- ready, until he discovered Draco's fingers buried in his hair, when he decided against it.

As the realisation of what was happened had sunk in, the two boys stood in the hallway near the dungeons, sharing a kiss.

-

"Well, well," said an oily voice. A nasty voice, a greasy voice, which Harry recognised. The owner of the voice- also oily, nasty and greasy- stood watching the two. How long he had been standing there, they didn't know.

Draco and Harry jumped apart. They had been making so much racket with their shouting that the Potions Master had come out to investigate, and caught them in the act.

Snape said nothing, and the bell rang. "Come with me," he said curtly.

They followed him, and Harry knew where they were going. Dumbledore's office. He wasn't dreading it that much, actually. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't mind? As his feet carried him towards the marble staircase, after Draco and Snape, Harry wondered whether he was becoming gay. He was about to contemplate this idea further, when they reached the stone gargoyle. 

"Ice mice," barked Snape, and the statue leapt aside. Draco and Harry passed through the doorway into the small entry room before the office. Snape bid them sharply to remain where they were before going into the office himself. 

No words were exchanged between the two boys, but both could still taste the kiss on their lips. Loud conversation could be heard from within the office. There seemed to be several wizards and witches in there, evidently having a conference of some sort.

After what seemed like an age, the door slid open, and Professor McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Arthur Weasley and several other wizards Harry didn't recognise came out of the office. Dumbledore called the two inside, and they went forth.

"So, Harry, Draco," said the old wizard as they settled into two chairs in front of his desk. They didn't answer; Harry stared at the floor and Draco at the silver gadgets adorning the desk.

"I hear you've been getting on quite well with each other, is that so?" No answer. Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Well, I suppose I could tell you what's been going on." His face grew serious. "There is a demon in this school. A dark, wretched, awful thing. It attacks once a month. It had come from this..er.. this curse, and it will only be destroyed when that curse is broken."

"But you told us there was only one way to break the curse, and that we would be horrified.." Harry spoke up.

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes, so I did. But in the present circumstances.. I shall tell you."

Blonde and dark haired heads attached to lithe bodies leaned forwards eagerly.

"You have to fall in love."

-

A/N Yeee! I did it! I wrote a chapter! Squee for me! 

[1] I don't know what colour Ron's eyes are. I made it up.


	8. Null and Void

A/N Lalalala. Haven't updated in ages, but that wasn't my **fault**! The computer broke down and it was all mean to me. *pouts* Anyway. This is Harry's 'thinking it over, I just want to be alone' chapter. I don't usually do this, but I'm putting in a snippet of _A Thousand Miles _by Vanessa Carlton because I'm listening to it now and it's making me thinking a lot about what Harry's reflecting on.

Disclaimer: Yes. I OWN Draco Malfoy. I own him. He is mine. Hee. No. JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter, I own the plot, though I would like to own Draco..drool.. if I did, I'd share him with _all_ the Draco lovers! Promise!

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

And you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

_If I could just see you. _–Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles

Seven Years of Bad Luck Chapter 8: Null and Void 

****

Harry sat on a rock, concealed from view by a few well-placed bushes growing by the side of the lake. He heard the school bell ring, sounding the lunch hour, but he wasn't hungry. Actually, food was the last thing on his mind, let alone his stomach. He felt a bit dizzy and the pain from being away from Draco was burning into him, but he ignored it, gritted his teeth, tucked his knees into his chest and hugged them, watching the giant squid drifting lazily across the calm waters. He closed his eyes, re-living the incident that had occurred only about twenty minutes ago.

****

_"You have to fall in love."_

_Harry stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. Draco remained in his, but he seemed anxious to look at Harry, although he was sure he hadn't the courage. Harry stood, breathing hard, in total shock. Thoughts swam through his mind like angry wasps, until his head hurt and he felt a bit unsteady. Dumbledore's blue eyes were fixed upon him, not moving, showing no other expression except calm anticipation. Harry shook his head over and over again, as if failing to comprehend the information he had just been given. He was so confused, but why? He turned around and ran from the office, his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his ribcage._

_"Harry!" He heard Dumbledore shouting, but he kept running. He ran all the way through down the marble staircase and out through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds, not stopping until he reached the hidden place by the lake._

Harry calmed himself down a bit, still trying to ignore the throbbing pain coursing through him. Why had he reacted like that? Did he love Draco? Well obviously not. _He's Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud. Why am I going to let some kiss lead me to believing he's not a bastard anymore? He may not work for Voldemort but he's a downright **prick**! _ thought Harry angrily. But then he suddenly remembered. 

_"Upset? I have every right to be upset! You treat me like dirt, Malfoy, and you force me to stay at your side for seven fucking years, and now you tell me I shouldn't get upset?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't treat you like dirt if you hadn't shunned me on the train, in our first year." His voice was suddenly full of feeling Harry hadn't heard in Draco before. It was like regret…almost pain._

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. Why couldn't things just be simple? _Fuck! _he thought. _Why the hell is it so complicated?_ He failed to notice that the pain began to lessen slightly.

Sighing, his head still down, Harry felt his heart rate slow down a bit, and felt a bit calmer. 

"Something wrong, Potter?" 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "You!" he said, pointing a finger at Draco. 

"Yes." Replied the blonde coolly, scratching the back of his neck. "Me."

"How'd you find me?" asked Harry, frowning, still reluctant to accept Draco as a part of his life. 

"Please. You think you're the only one with your share of problems who has ever happened to notice that the lake has rocks around it? And bushes? Use your common sense, Harry, if it hurts me then I'll know I'm getting close when the pain decreases."

It was this last remark that stung Harry, and irritated him, like a fly buzzing around him that refused to be swatted. Standing up, he turned his back on Draco. "I don't need you. I hate you, you know that?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the vacated space on the rock. "Didn't seem like that half an hour ago."

"We were arguing half an hour ago!" shouted Harry, turning back around. "Don't give me that crap, Malfoy! I hope you don't expect me to be in love with you! I'm not gay! I can't be gay! Especially not with you!" 

Draco felt his temper rising, but with control born from years of practice, fought it down, and instead, replied, "I never said you were gay. I never said I was gay. I never said you loved me. I never said I loved _you_. I'll admit, maybe now I have feelings for you, but if you're going to be so difficult-"

Harry lurched into the bushes and retched. Draco winced as he heard the sounds of Harry throwing up and waited until a pale figure staggered into view again. "You need to rest this off, Potter. It was a big thing." 

"How're _you_ so calm?" asked Harry, still feeling a little shaky. 

Draco shrugged. "Because... I know it's my fault. And I've learnt to control my emotions." He stood up and grasped Harry around the waist with one arm. "You're still a bit queasy and unsteady. I'm going to take you back to the castle and you're going to sleep." He felt Harry tense slightly at his touch, and rolled his eyes again. "Relax, Potter," he drawled, a bit reminiscent of the old Draco Malfoy.

With Draco's help, Harry made it up to the castle and to the large room the two shared, where he collapsed onto the bed and promptly fell asleep. Draco stood watching him for a few moments, before changing himself and climbing into the bed. 

"Goodnight, Harry," he whispered, turning onto his back and staring at the canopy (A/N Yayyy! I remembered!). He didn't fall asleep for a few hours, but he realised, soon after he had lay down, that he had used Harry's first name. He smiled. _Ironic._

Harry murmured in his sleep and turned towards the boy next to him, inadvertently snuggling up to a shoulder he wasn't used to. Draco froze. His eyes flicked left, right, left. He relaxed as he got used to Harry's touch, and found himself drifting into quiet slumber.

-

A/N Pleeurgh. I know, I know, this is a really short chapter, but I didn't really want to go into the next part of the story yet. Especially as I don't know what it is. ^^ Thankyou for all the reviews.. let's see if we can make 100! Maybe then I'll write more chapters :P Feel free to drop me an email or AIM, I'm always happy to talk to people. *ping* 


	9. Complications and Drunken Words

A/N Yay, chapter 9! I love writing this story. I like the responses I'm getting, and I keep getting more and more ideas to put into it. Anyway. 

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own the plot, she owns the characters. 

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else 

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you got_

_And you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it... _-Avril Lavigne, Complicated 

Seven Years of Bad Luck 

**Chapter 9: Complications and Drunken Words**

****

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. He let out a girly shriek and rolled backwards, tumbling off the side of the bed with a loud bump. Draco had been lying so close to him that their noses almost touched. Now the smaller, blonde boy was clutching at his sides, chest heaving. 

"You stupid arse!" he gasped, voice ridden with giggles. Harry grabbed onto the headboard and hauled himself up onto the mattress once more. 

"Funny." He said sarcastically. "Someone has a girly laugh, don't they, Malfoy?" 

Draco promptly stopped laughing and put on a dignified sort of face. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Potter." 

Harry turned onto his back and put his hands on his face. 

"Uuughhh." Draco snorted. 

"Excited, Potter?" 

Harry sat up and glared at him. "Shut up." He lay back down and sighed loudly. "This is so _complicated_. It's just not going to work."

"What? Why not?" 

Harry sighed again. "Think about it. It's just not right. You can't say.. you _have_ to fall in love with this _guy_, nonetheless, or spend the next seven years permanently fixed to his side! It's like telling someone to..to..to.. well.. you can't just make someone fall in love! What have we been doing to each other for the fast five years? You can't just say, okay, forget it all, let's just snog! 

Draco snorted. 

"It's not funny! There are complications, too!" 

"Like what?"

"Well..I dunno.. what about our reputations? What about our friends? What about your parents? What will your father do? What about when the whole of your house finds out that Draco Malfoy has to turn into a fag?" 

Draco got up and sat on Harry's stomach, pinning his arms to his sides with his legs, and grabbed Harry by the chin, squeezing hard. He leant down to Harry's face and whispered dangerously,

"Don't ever use that word in front of me." He let go and went back to his side of the bed, where he turned over and said loudly,

"That word's for homophobes."

Harry lay stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco began to talk again.

"And as for my father… I don't know." He turned around to Harry again. "You know what he is, don't you?" Harry nodded, and Draco sighed. "When he finds out ... God, I don't want to know. If we stay together, Voldemort can't kill you unless he wants me to die as well... but my father wouldn't let him... would he?" He rubbed his eyes. "Either that or it'll all turn into some harebrained scheme to get you to him, using me." 

Harry stared at him. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not. I just…don't want to talk about it much at the moment. All these major details are hurting my head. I wish there was some way to forget about it… just for now, anyway." 

Harry was struck with a sudden idea. "We could...we could... well, only if you want to…that is, I mean.."

"Out with it Potter," 

"We could, you know, go to the kitchens, and get some alcohol, or something.."

Draco stared at him. "Can they just give you alcohol? I'm sure the school keeps it kept away.."

Harry grinned. "I have a useful little friend in the kitchens. I'm sure he'll be able to help us out."

-

If Dobby was surprised at the request for a few bottles of strong vodka, he didn't show it. He scurried off into one of the back rooms and returned promptly, depositing three large bottles into Harry's waiting hands. He bowed them out of the kitchen with a squeaky 'Goodbye, Harry Potter' and a nervous glance at Draco. 

Outside in the corridor, Draco gave the bottles a glance and looked questioningly at Harry. "Is that enough?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I've never gotten drunk before. It's got to be strong, though.."

Draco chewed his lip. "You realize we could get suspended if we got caught, right?"

Harry handed the bottles over to him. "That's why…" he pulled something out from under his robes. "…I brought this." 

It was the Invisibility Cloak. Harry brandished it proudly as Draco gaped, and he threw it over the two of them.

Harry had not brought the Map, so as they disappeared from view, they both checked to see if the coast was clear. When they discovered the affirmative, the two slowly but carefully began to make their way back to the room they shared, cursing every time the bottles happened to bump together, making a soft 'clink' echo along the halls.

After an uneventful journey back, they found themselves back in their room. Harry locked the door and checked the clock. It was just after 9.00. 

"We missed dinner," he said softly.

Draco shrugged. "So?"

Harry sat on the bed next to him and pulled one of the bottles out from under the Cloak. "Shit,"

"What?" asked Draco.

"We don't have an opener. How the hell are we going to open them?"

Draco pondered this for a second. "Do you have a knife? We could go and get one from the kitchens…"

Harry grinned and dived under the bed to rummage in his trunk. He emerged with the pocket knife Sirius had given him. He chose one of the heftier blades and used it to pierce one of the bottle caps. He exerted a pressure on the end of it, praying the knife wouldn't bend. It didn't, and there was a pop and a hiss of air as the cap flew off the bottle. Pleased with himself, he handed it to Draco and proceeded to open another for himself.

"You ready?" asked Draco, with a nervous grin.

"Yup," said Harry. "Bottoms up!"

Draco peered at him curiously, and Harry shook his head. "Never mind. Muggle saying."

"Oh." 

"On three? 1-2-3!"

The two tilted their bottles and took great gulps of the vodka. Almost at once the air was filled with a spluttering noise as each fought to swallow and not spit it out.

Gasping, Draco wiped his mouth and held the bottle at arm's length. "Jesus!"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Tastes horrible, doesn't it? Kind of burns a hole in your throat."

Draco nodded, and took another swig. He winced. "It does the trick, though."

Harry agreed, and half an hour later, both bottles were finished. The third lay on the bed, but they were both drunk enough to have forgotten about it. 

Laughter filled the room, and Draco staggered over to Harry. Still giggling, he pointed a finger at the dark haired boy.

"Y'know.. you're prettyyy.."

Harry giggled. "I like your hair!" He struggled to stand up, still clutching the empty bottle of vodka. The giggles faded away from both boys' mouths, and they found themselves walking towards each other. Harry tossed the bottle away, ignoring the splintering sound of the glass smashing on the floor. Draco pulled Harry to him, and Harry responded by attaching his mouth to the blonde's. 

"Mmm.." 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, in which tongues explored tongues, lips pressed against lips in varying kinds of pressure, and hands tangled in hair, they found themselves tearing at each other's clothes. 

They ended up in the bed, wearing nothing but boxers, but somehow these managed to find their way onto the floor. 

Draco wound up on top, a fact he was rather smug about in his moments of drunken madness, and he was leaning down to kiss Harry, when the door banged open.

"Oh my GOD!"

-

A/N Heyyyy, chapter 9, done! I'm getting better at this! And wow, I have over 100 reviews! You guys are so great! I haven't really decided who the intruder is yet (well,sort of) but I would appreciate to hear what everyone thinks. Who do you reckon it should be? Just leave a review or something. To the anonymous person saying Ron's eyes are blue.. how do you know that? It seems this is not the first time this has happened to me. Am I just missing things in the books or do I have a /really/ bad memory?

Oh yeah. One more thing… I think the rating is slightly off for this story. But I don't want to make it an R because it's not going to be particularly smutty at all. It's just the language, I suppose I'll have to cut down a bit… ^^


End file.
